


Torchlight

by Eyas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidently deleted work because I am a genius, Almost Roadkill! Porrim, Bad Example! Roxy, Injured Character, Mention of Jane Crocker, Mild OoC, Title Subject to Change, UFUT/Loophole/Animal Control Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyas/pseuds/Eyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Roxy Lalonde and what the hell did you just hit with your car!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Shit, I Hit Somethin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldhope/gifts), [saccharineSylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineSylph/gifts), [asheykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheykat/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Ehehe, had the first chapter open in another tab lucky me. 
> 
> As stated in the tags this story was inspired by Unwanted Free Ugly Troll, Loophole and Animal Control. So, yeah in short I just have too much time on my hands and rather than being an all around nuisance I decided to write this. In order to keep keep things simple, this will most likely be staying in it's own universe due to complications and such. Unless I contact Coldhope, saccharineSylph and terminallyArtistic to ask them otherwise which to be honest I won't be doing as it is unlikely I will finish this story and I am a huge pussy. Special thanks to asheykat for helping me out with the Nepeta dialogue.

You kneel down beside the trembling troll. It’s about your size, which right off the bat you find odd since trolls are supposed to stay small and cuddly, right? It’s hard to tell in the dark but you’re fairly sure it’s a girl at first you didn't even know if she was a troll but the tail and horns are an easy give away. She’s clutching her...paw? Hand? You’re sure she has hands, those are fingers and that is definitely a thumb . You hold out your own hand, slowly though. You don’t want to scare her,she needs help. “Hey, hey it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt ya.” What happens after you say this though, well having never had a troll or knowing a whole lot about them shocks you so much you almost quit drinking on the spot. “You just ran over my arm, I think that is hurting me.” 

The troll winces and shuffles further away from the road. Backing herself up against a wire fence. You bite your lip and wander/stagger over to your audi, you really should stop mixing drinking and driving. You reach in and dig around for that blanket you had wrapped around your sisters cat, Jaspers aka Frigglish on his last trip to the vet. Since then you haven’t really spoken to your estranged sister and your mother has all but forgotten you. Which quite frankly you don’t mind. You inherited both her drinking problem and her name and aside from that you’ve never been all that close to her. You scoop up the fluffy blanket, it smells faintly of your deceased family pet and strangely that musky new car smell despite your car being almost three years old. 

You remember you definitely had one non alcoholic drink somewhere in there but your mind is still a little hazy from the light drinking sesh before you left the hospital. You don’t really want to dwell on that subject so you leave the drink wherever it may be hiding and stumble back over to your... you guess victim would fit the description. She’s still there but it looks like she’s unconscious which you take as a bad sign, a very bad sign. 

You wrap the blanket around her and scoop her up bridal style, you guess all of those boxing lessons may have finally paid off but then again, she doesn't look all that healthy. You somehow manage to get her to the passenger seat without further injury despite her long horns, wow those are pretty neat actually. You get sidetracked a few moments because, damn those are fine horns. The one on the right is bent down and you worry that, along with the funky green blood oozing out of her right arm was your fault. 

You get a few miles down this heavily wooded stretch of road without any issue. Your victim turned passenger bleeding all over your lets face it, less than clean passenger seat. And that’s when you hear the siren.

 

You pull your pink audi over, groaning loudly as your face falls forwards hitting the steering wheel. Today just doesn't seem to be your day. You lift your head up off of the steering wheel when you hear the sound of car doors opening and closing, grabbing your drivers licence as you do. You could probably get away with what you assume was erratic driving thanks to your injured friend there. You look outside your window only to meet a blinding light, the likes of which you have never seen. “GAH, OH HOLY SHIT! MY EYES!” 

“Hey Ro-Lal, tail light’s out again. Lucky I gotcha this time.” Yeah, lucky you. Being pulled over by Officer Latula Pyrope for yet another late night catch up. “Tula, I can’t chat right now.” You nod at the passenger seat with the injured troll...d'awww she’s snoring. Is that a good sign? You’re not sure if unconscious people snore. Latula shines the torch onto the seat and...oh my god. She’s completely, well not completely but without that blanket she would indeed be completely naked. You purse your lips and turn back to Latula. “I can explain.”

So, you’ve found yourself in your local veterinary clinic at eight in the morning with your friendly neighborhood Police Officer whom also happens to be your long time drinking partner. You pace the waiting room for what feels like a millenia. It’s stressful, you’re racked with guilt and the fact that you have yet to get any sleep adds to it. Eventually; the vet operating the clinic at this ungodly hour, well ungodly for an alcoholic party animal such as yourself; opens the surgery doors. She steps out, running a hand through her short red hair and letting out a sigh. 

“So, uh Doc is she gonna be alright?” You wring your hands and bite your lower lip. 

She looks at you with sad eyes “Well... she should be ok now, however its going to take a while before she can use her wrist and we found some internal bleeding but we managed to patch it up. It’ll be a couple of days before she can do anything on her own so you’re going to have to take really good care of her and make sure she does not overexert herself. She is a rather unusual size for a house troll, you did say she was a house troll, correct?” She made a face as she thought about it. 

“Anyway I’m going to prescribe some pain medication that you’re going to have to make sure she takes, and I’m going to need you to take her in to me every couple of days to make sure the healing process is going smoothly” 

You rub the back of your neck and lick your lips before stating nervously “See, thing is I don’t know. Exactly how to take care of a troll...” 

The doctor smiled sweetly “Its quite easy actually, make sure you feed her properly and that she can have water and such. It is basically like taking care of another human.”

“Right so basically, anything we can eat she can eat too?”

“Pretty much, though I advise you feed her soft food until the initial shock wears off otherwise it will upset her stomach. There is a brand of troll food by crocker corp but I do not recommend you feed her it, mostly due to her size, if it’s designed for small trolls your jade-blooded friend isn’t going to get the nutrients she needs from it. ” 

“How much damage did I cause her?” You wince at the thought of her bloodied arm.

“After examining the extent of damage you had caused to her arm, you are very lucky you didn’t cause anything too severe just a fractured arm and a cracked rib.” She smiles softly “Its not that difficult to take care of them either.”

After a short lesson on the troll hemospectrum and a handful of other troll related subjects. Doctor Nepeta Leijon takes you into the recovery room to see your new...talking, completely sentient...housepet?


	2. Well This Is Going To Be Exciting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your name is Porrim and you have no idea how you got here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's try this again, god I'm such an idiot with this shit.

Your name is Porrim, and holy shit does every bone in your body hurt, mostly your ribs and right arm of course but you wouldn’t know a great deal about what happened last chapter.You feel extremely groggy and sluggish. Your eyes flutter open and meet the steel ceiling of, oh. You’re in a cage. Great. A big cage but it’s still a cage. It’s fixed into the wall and the floor is lined with a soft green padding, it’s tall enough for you to stand and wide enough for you to stretch out your left arm. What’s more startling is how calm you are about the whole situation...You sneak a curious sniff and immediately regret it. The assault on your nose is almost unbearable, it ranges from that steely clean smell of disinfectant to the disgustingly familiar scent of piss soaked newspaper. The back of your throat contacts and a sharp pain jolts through your side. You want to bring your hands to your mouth or to at least cover your nose but every joint in your body aches and your right arm feels stiff; like something is wrapped around- ah, well something is wrapped around it. Right, that’s not good. 

After a couple of hours staring at the ceiling and trying to keep your breathing regular; despite the sharp stinging sensation on the right side of your ribcage making itself the centre of attention, your ears perk up at the sound of voices. Humans voices, both sound female. Your muscles tense and the stinging pain in your ribs grows somewhat more painful. You quietly thank whomever these two might be for providing you with blankets to preserve your dignity or rather what little shred of dignity you have remaining from this delicate position but then again...they did cage you.

The pair push open the double doors to the left of your cage. You have to admit, the blonde haired human that ra- oh yeah that’s what happened. Hey wait, she ran you over. Shouldn’t you still be at the side of the road...

The one you don’t recognise is wearing a long white coat, she smells of panicked animals, of chemicals and so many other things that your nose can’t process because, oh god do you hurt! You wince and squirm away from the wires though not very far you only get an inch or so before your muscles scream in protest and you come to a halt. She kneels down and pulls the unlocked cage doors open. They left it unlocked? That confuses you, the last time you were in a cage the humans in charge slapped a padlock on it crushing any hope you had of immediate escape. You probably should have noticed the lack of a lock but then again, you probably couldn’t have ran even if you tried. 

The one in the coat lays a hand on your pained ribs, her touch is soft and gentle and you find yourself not flinching away, it’s the single least threatening gesture you’ve ever known. Her fingers spread out and probe gently. Occasionally she’ll take a look at your face until eventually; she touches the cause of your pain and you let out a muffled and slightly irritated “Please stop!” 

 

After that the pair got you out onto a chair, white coat puts something around your arm and tied it behind your neck. She calls it a ‘sling’. She also gives you some hard white things called ‘pills’. At first you don’t want to take them, for one thing you don’t know what will happen and another you don’t completely trust these people. That’s when blondy takes the same pills from the same bottle and flushes them down with water from a plastic cup. You do the same but only because the human hasn’t passed out. It takes a few seconds to kick in but when it does you feel the pain ease off you slightly, your head feels muggy and you feel that sluggish feeling overcome you again but you don’t feel the pain nearly as much as before.

You’re okay with this feeling and these people being around you when you feel so weak, you understand that if they had intended to harm you they could have done so long before now. However you do not completely trust them. That would be a foolish thing to do and you do not wish to be made a fool of twice. 

You lean back in the chair. Thankfully your arm cast is pulled across your chest and does a nice job of shielding you from view. White coat introduces herself as Doctor Nepeta Leijon and informs you that you have just swallowed some very strong pain killers that Roxy (That would be blondy, you assume) probably shouldn’t have taken. Roxy doesn't seem affected at all. They both go back to talking after the formalities involving the ‘animal’ are over with and you listen in.

“So Roxy, how much do you know about trolls exactly?” 

“Um, just about what you told me in the waiting room... but I’m bettin Janey knows tons bout these guys!” 

“Oh.. well ok then. So you need to make sure shes fed every day and she has liquids. You’re gonna need to get her a bed, some clothes and make sure she gets exercise. Play with her, give her lots of love, take her out places. It’s not too difficult. Also make sure to bring her in to see me every once in awhile so I can make sure she’s healthy and doing well.” 

“Yeah, sure thing Doc. I’ll keep ya posted but um, I dunno if I can get her home naked...”

Roxy and Doctor Nepeta rush around trying to find something to cover you with. You actually feel a little excited about the prospect of having something to cover your only slightly muddy fur. All they manage to dig up is a plain white shirt( it looks a little grubby) and the blanket Roxy wrapped you in. It’s weird; you actually like that ratty blanket, it smells like motor oil, yourself and faint traces of other things you can’t pick up on without the utterly disgusting scent of piss making it’s way into your skull from a nearby cage and yet you find it comforting despite being 12 sweeps old.

You find yourself wondering exactly what kind of animal is in there; before you can even come to the conclusion that it is infact your common everyday cat, Roxy has the shirt down and covering your arm in it’s sling. You push your left arm into the appropriate sleeve and find that doing the same for the right arm may require some assistance.

It takes a little bit of fiddling with the sling and removing and replacing the t-shirt before you have both arms through their respective sleeves and your injured arm sitting comfortably in its sling. After that’s done you are left with no choice but to go with Roxy into the waiting room where you are met with a third woman, you learn her name is Tula or maybe that’s a nickname seeing as she just used ‘Ro-Lal’ as a substitute for Roxy. The three have a short exchange before Roxy and LA-tula help you into the back of a ‘police cruiser’. 

On the way to your new ‘home’ Roxy and Latula are talking about the events of last night and exactly where you may have come from. You consider interjecting but decide against it seeing as you’d rather start afresh and keep most of your past just that, in the past. You also consider the fact that to these two you are less than human and therefore speaking up may not be a wise decision. For now anyway, it is better to play it safe and rest up.


End file.
